scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
The Search
The Search is the first of two stories in ''Scooby Apocalypse'' #11, by DC Comics. It was followed by View from the Tower. Premise Velma thinks she's better off alone to save the world, but the gang are on her trail, desperate to find her before the monsters do. Synopsis Having found out that Velma ran out on them, Scooby and Shaggy have followed behind, with Scooby trying to pick up her scent, but this is proving difficult and unnecessary, as Scooby tries to point out to Shaggy. Shaggy thinks he's just too afraid, until Scooby finally gets him to understand that he can simply track Velma's googles through his emojigoogles, putting Shaggy in his place as he was about to call Scooby stupid, when Scooby was simply following his orders like a loyal dog would. Meanwhile back at the motel, Fred complains about not helping Scooby and Shaggy, even though he can't go out with his bad leg, and was supposed to be fixing the Mystery Machine, while Daphne has the laptop Velma used to reveal her secret involvement with Project Elysium. Daphne and Fred debate what Velma's true intentions were, with Fred trying to defend Velma, by saying that she didn't reveal the truth because of how Daphne treated her. Daphne believes this was justified what they found out, but still feels partially responsible by Velma's absence. She tries to cover it up by saying she just wants her for her knowledge in helping end the nanite plague, but Fred thinks it's because Daphne has grown fond of Velma. Shaggy finds a phone in a victim's house, and calls Fred to tell him the news and to pick them up. The gang then go onto locate Velma, who's trying to out run literal monster truck riders. Velma's van is quickly totaled and is about to be mauled to death, when Daphne blasts the head off of one of the monsters. Shaggy says they've come to rescue their friend, but Velma finds this hard to accept, especially given what she's done. When Velma sees Daphne, she expects to be punished, but Daphne having accepted that Velma's misguided intentions were noble, hugs her, and tells her not to run away again. This level of intimacy is not what Velma is used to, but tries her best. With the gang reunited, they ride off to save the world. Characters Main characters: * Shaggy Rogers * Scooby-Doo * Fred Jones * Daphne Blake * Dr. Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Monsters Other characters: * The Four Locations * California ** Drive On Inn * The Moon Objects * Scooby's emotigoogles * Andromeda bar * Velma's laptop * Velma's googles Vehicles * Mystery Machine * Velma's van Full credits The following credits try to match how they are displayed in the comic as much as possible: * Keith Giffen: Makes Up Stories * J.M. DeMatteis: Thinks Up Lots of Words * Dale Eaglesham: Draws Pretty Pictures * Hi-Fi: Colors in the Pretty Pictures * Travis Lanham: Fits All the Words in the Bubbles * Howard Porter and Hi-Fi: Main Cover * Kenneth Rocafort: Variant Cover * Brittany Holzherr: Works Way Too Hard for Too Little Money * Marie Javins: Is the Only One Who Can Control Giffen * Based on a Concept By: Jim Lee Continuity * Velma ran off in Before the Storm. * Velma released the nanites in Waiting for the End of the World. * Velma's brothers were revealed to have a part in Project Elysium in The Secret Life of Velma Dinkley. Notes/trivia * The van Velma was riding partly resembles the cartoon Mystery Machine. Coloring mistakes * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Quotes External links * Buy from DC Comics Category:Scooby Apocalypse stories